jakegyllenhaal_fan_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Gyllenhaal's plants and his waters
Water 1: This water is the biggest water jake has available in his library. used for many fun things such as water playing and his plants. Has partial seawater and needs to be filtered before drying out. go to www.plants.net if you want more information on Jake Gyllenhaal's water 1. Water 1 is a hundeamental element in the fundamental chart of elements and must be handled with extreme contents. This is more for the type of person who really worries. This next plant is Plant 1. It was grown normally in the higher parts of the hemisphere in order to survive in lower climates like Los Angeles (which is the locaton of Nightcrawler, the first movie.) It contains many leaves and its leaves contain more matrices used for various jake tasks. must be handled without caution as it will beupset if you care. Please pay note that any image of plant 1 is only showing its shadow form and its True form must be accessed on www.plants.net. Plant 1 is a good location hub on JAKES WORLD if you want to see more nformation. good. Next up on our ocean voyage is Water 2. Now it's an easy thing to discard this because of the numerous bits oiff foam that will get your mouth when you try to eat it but don't despair. ''PLANTS LOVE THIS STUFF. ''You can get it for under 3 pounds a pound at the supermarket or if you check Safeway they usually have it there too. jake doesn't like getting groceries so that is usually the job of Terry, his famering creaming wingman. This was recorded on live television. Now for Plant 2 it's important to not ethat this yes it looks odd, that's because it was Jake's Brother, and it is tall like him. 4'5 to be exact. Nice to meet you, Plant 2! '' NICE TO MEET YOU'' Plant 2 is best in cold water oceans and can be utilized and used in ways such as dictated by your computer plant. The tallness is good if you need high cover or a good friend who always assures you things are going to be okay. Please go to www.plants.net if you want more information on water and plants and fucking and jake. Despite most impressions and paintings it's obvious that Water 3 doesn't exist anymore. you can't find it anywhere not even in the supermarket. When it still existed it was very vulnerable to smallpox and Jake Gyllemnhall theorists benefit that it might have been extinctified by smallpox. Check your backside if you feel large water on it because occasionally fooles have been into thinking it was Water 3 but you're not a fool. It was probabgly just Jake. Plant3 has a zippy wild taste that will get your mind going jolted every time you try it. No tropical climate is better than plant 3 and he will sit by your computer plant as you water it. nice and quiet even in the duldrum of summer. It's also recommended that an earleir adopter of the Plant 3 Entertainment System invest heavily in its dirt so that you can grow its leaves big and firm. These leaves can later be used to shelter from rain or other earth particles. Plant3 hates all water but will water in order to make Jake happy and you and you and you. It's easy to and Water 4 is the easiest water to obtain as all it requires is a little bit of everything and then a fish, you can see in the picture a fish ->> Fish are traditionally mostly found in Water 4 as it has the most vitamins and will not overdose them on water most of the time, though some fish species like fax have been known to drown early on them instead of late. Don't be late plant 4 knows you plant 4 knows your every desire plant 4 sees you plant 4 sees your every desire plant 4 will be you plant 4 will be a better you plant 5 is a plane of existence in JAKE'S WORLD cannot be visited without using a very well dedicated water tool as can be found on the northernmost plain. Hard to get & should not be watered